


Little Things

by MIZ4R



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: friendship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIZ4R/pseuds/MIZ4R
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is little things to build friendship.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_**Wraith POV** _

I'm not sure what to make of the newest addition to our group. He's dangerous, the voices made that clear. But something seemed off with him. For someone that enjoys killing, he's always act disappointed when he leaves the repair bay the house his and Pathfinder's extra bodies. Pathfinder once told me that Revenant sometimes yell at the techs for bringing him back. That's when the voices stopped screaming danger every time I walked in the room that he's in.

"You don't twitch anymore when I'm close by." I looked up from where I was reading a book to see Revenant hanging on the ceiling looking at me. I gave a shrug and continued to reading the book Elliott gave me.

"I grew use to your presence."

"I'm surprised, I assumed that you would be the last one to trust me in your area."

"Can't fear everything in life."

"But fear is what keeps you alive." I glanced up again with a raised eyebrow.

"So what happened to you?" I expected to see him get angry but instead he shrugged his shoulders before jumping down to a nearby couch.

"I feared the wrong thing and it got me stuck like this. Instead of worrying about the guys drowning me, I should have been worried about the employer that didn't want to lose thier perfect killer." Huh, so that's what happened.

"Your employer was a asshole." I heard a robotic chuckle in response.

"You don't know the half of it. I never asked for this or even to be such a big deal to them. Yes, I was great at what I do but I was human. My luck was going to run out one day. Just didn't know they already planned for it." Damm, no wonder the robot hates people.

"I'm guessing that's why HR fear you? I didn't even know they make hitman."

"HR was only the manufacturer. Apex Syndicate are my former employers." Wait, what? He was a hitman for the Syndicate?

"But why would they need a hitman?" Revenant stayed quiet for a long time before turning his back towards me. "Revenant?"

"Not all the high standing people agree with them. Ask Crypto what he was digging into before his life fell apart." I stayed quiet for a moment and thought about pressing the questions further but decided not to. Judging by body language, Revenant didn't want to talk about this anymore. I look at him with a small frown of sympathy.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Just don't go telling Gibraltar about my sob story. It's already hard to avoid any hugs from the skinsuit." I gave a small smile and noded.

"Don't worry, Mako will never need to know. And if you ever do need to hide from the others, people know not to come bother me while I'm reading."

"Your not so bad after all skinsuit."

"The names Renee."

"Revin is what I use to go by before this shit show "

"Really? Not very creative."

"Now do you see my thirst for blood?"

"Yes?" Revenant gave a grunt before going into what I assumed is a low power state for him. I enjoyed the silence that filled the room again and went back to reading the book. Elliott insisted that I read this book cause it apparently would help with the nightmares. And that pretty much became our routine. After every match I would disappear into the library to read by the fireplace and soon enough I'll have a visitor on the couch nearby. Sometimes we'll talk and banter, other times I'll listen as he tries to understand which memories are fake. He even try to give me romantic advice.

"The joker has it bad for you." I rolled my eyes and gave a nonchant sound.

"Not you too."

"I'm just stating the obvious. You have feelings for the worm, yes?"

"I am not taking advice from a snarky killer that hasn't even confessed his love to his own crush." Revenant stuck out what I assumed was his artificial tongue.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"Uh huh, and I suppose that fact that you get jittery around said person has nothing to do with it?"

"Nope."

"Your unbelievable."

"So I'm told." It was a nice routine and the others started to ease up when they noticed Rev and I would be in the same proximity without beinh annoyed with each other. Rev even started showing his own version of friendship in front of the others. Unfortunately that involved making me into his personal pillow during movie nights and stealing my kuni when I'm not looking. After the 17th time I stopped caring since it ends up back in it's place after he gets bored. Which leads up to what happened today during movie night. Octavio wanted to watch some movie that was super old. At first it seemed okay but when it got to the part where they experimented on a child shit hit the fan. Revenant apparently noticed my body stiffened up at scene. I felt him shift into sitting up quickly.

"Turn the movie off!" Apparently no one else noticed what was going

"No, it's getting to the best part!" Instantly I heard a shatter followed by silence.

"Renee? Can you hear me? Your okay." I sensed another familiar presence near me.

"Hey Ren? You doing okay? I can kick Tivo butt if you want."

"Like you really could, Witt?" I felt Rev anger surged and bearly noticed him turn around.

"If the joker can't then I'LL SKEWER YOU MEATSUIET!" Octavio didn't argue with him, thank god.

"We should take her to her room..."

"Say no more. Follow us skinsuits and you'll see why I'm feared." I felt his robotic hand wrap around my wrists followed by a familiar smoke sensation.

_**Caustic POV** _

Once the idiot and Sim took miss Basliy away did Che ripe into Silva.

"You fucking idiot! I told you nothing triggering for us!"

"I didn't know she'll freak out! I didn't even know that killer robot would destroy the tv either!"

"Oh and talking shit to Witt while trying to calm down Renee was a great idea?"

"It was a reflex!"

"No, it was you ego getting bruised!" I gave a sigh and approach the tv with the Kuni sticking out. I gave a pull anf managed to get the knife out. After cleaning of the pieces of glass did I turn back to the kids in the room.

"What done is done. In the future I suggest looking over the movies for any triggers ahead of time. Once Witt and the Sim are done playing protection squad I suggest you go apologize to them."

"Me? They made the threats to me!" I gave a glar to the dare devil and watch him sink back

"You honestly think Witt was serious? The sim probably was but when has Witt ever carried out anything? Suck it up and apologize." I walked out of the room and singled Natalie to comd fallow. Renee will probably need someone a little more comforting then a robot and nervous wreck.

"I'm surprised doctor. I expected Elliott to be angry but not Revenant." I glanced down to the child and grunted.

"The little robot grew attached to the voidwalker. Probably due to hanging around in the library together."

"So that's where he been hiding after the matches..." I gave a nod but held her back for a second.

"Revenant will be on guard and I will not be surprised if he doesn't let anyone near Renee for the next few days. So for the future, don't try to go in the library with them in it. They need thier space as do we, understand?" I watched the girl give a silent nod and we continued our walk to the dorms. We slowed down whe we got close to Renee door and I knocked. Instantly I was met with a angry Revenant and hand dagger. Natalie jumped and took a step back behind me.

"What do you want skinsuits?" I showed him the kuni with a neutral look.

"Miss Natalie wanted to return this and check in on Miss Renee. I'm sure you and the bumbling idiot can handle this but it would be wise to allow a more comforting individual to see her." Revenant stayed eyeing me for a moment before opening the door to us.

"Upset her and I'll dismember you while making the girl watch."

"Charming."

"Don't make me change my mind." I entered with Natalie close behind. Once passed Revenant Natalie raced over to a crying Renee and hugged her. Witt took a step back and look over to me with a smile. I sensed the sim relaxe at Witt gesture. No one else said anything else while Natalie gave comforting words.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elliott POV** _

It's been two weeks since Renee's breakdown. Of course Octavio came by after a few days to apologize but I had a feeling Alex and Aj had something to do with his wording. I always knew Revenant and Renee had something like a friendship but it was only after did I notice the little things. The fact that Revenant would hide her orange juice during breakfast untill she sends a glare or when we are having a meeting he'll lay on her and play with his creepy silencer. It was only after she flicked him did he allow me to come near her during those moments. Once he saw I wasn't a threat to her did he stop analyzing me each time I came close. Then shit happened. I was working on my newest hologram gear when I heard it. At first I thought it was Pathfinder fighting something but once I ran into the dorm bathroom did I see it was Revenant tearing up the mirrors. He looked at me when he heard the door close and immediately try to vanish in smoke.

"Wait! Everything okay big guy?" He gave me a snarl.

"Don't worry about it meat sack." I slowly approached him with my hands still up and then I noticed there were alot of scratches on his body where a logo stood out along with some exposed wires.

"I just want to make sure your okay. Renee would kill me if I don't check in on you." He looked at me and then at the mirror.

"I'm fine." Okay, so he's playing the tough card. That's okay, I got experience from Crypto.

"Okay, well can I repair the damages to your hands? It would be very inconvenient for you if your joints lock up during the battle tomorrow." He stayed staring at me for a few minutes before grunting out a sigh.

"Don't think I owe you anything." I gave a small chuckle.

"If scary murder robot doesn't want to thank me, scary robot doesn't have to." Apparently that was the trick to get him to relax. He followed me to my station in the lab and sat down on the extra seat. I pulled out some tools and got to work on fixing the wires. Once I got close to the wires did I notice the HR logo scratched at along with pieces of glass in the joints. He hates this, he hates what they made him into. He watch me as I worked on getting the repairs done. Once the final screw was in place did I pull out the black paint. I felt him stiffened when I took a brush out and started to paint over the logos.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't have these assholes take credit for my beautiful wiring job, can I?" Once I covered the logo did I draw a big red R in it's place. Once done I looked at my work with a smile.

"Silly me, I draw a R instead of a M. You don't mind, do you?" Revenant stayed looking at me with puzzlement.

"Your smarter then what we give you credit for."

"It keeps people on their toes." He looks down at his hands to admire my handsome work.

"Thank you, Elliott."

"You my friend are very welcome. Come by anytime you want. If it's to escape Renee moods or a touch up." He gave a small nod and vanished to I'm guessing was his room. After thst night I would occasionally see him come visit. Renee was glad that he warmed up to me and was extremely happy when I told her why. Turns out the guy only needs s few hours of sleep a day so keeping me company gave him something to do. We talked about different things. The places he been to and the culture. Eventually I let it slip that it was always me and my mom. That led to a whole conversation about her health.

"So skinsuits are still greedy about money for health care? And they call me a monster."

"That's the health care system." He gave a tisk before vanishing in smoke. I didn't think much about it until two days later I received a letter from the board of health telling me my mom qualified for a treatment plan. Also since she's such a sweet woman, I don't have to pay a dime. It was only after that AJ told me the board got a mysterious donation from the Syndicate did I connect the dots. I found him in the library with Renee.

"Rev, did you know something about this?"

"Nope, but the craziest thing did happen. Turns out all that back pay they owed me from the years mysteriously vanished."

"Rev... you didn't have to. I can't take your money..." Revenant gave a sigh and looked at me with a annoyed look.

"Your not, I told the Syndicate that they should invest the money they made off me into dementia funding. Getting your mother and a few others on that list was a bonus. It's amazing what describing a skinsuit organs can do to a terrified board." I look to Renee to see her smirking at me. Granted I don't like the idea of killing but these assholes took advantage of alot of families and the war.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." He layed down with his back to me.

"Yes, you did." I smiled at Renee response as a familiar robotic finger faced us.

"Go make out in a different room or something." Heat filled my cheeks as Renee stomped out of the room embarrassed.

"Gah! Your unbelievable!" All we got in return was a mechanical chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crypto POV** _

Not much surprises me but one thing that did was Witt befriending the killer robot. He didn't announce but I noticed the interactions are more peaceful and him not shaking in his boots. At first I thought it was them being civil for Renee but then I noticed that Rev would seek Elliott out after a game if he got a new body. He would be grummpy as hell while he carried a pack of twinkies into Wiit's work area but then walk out more at peace. At first I was confused but then one day while working Witt approach me with a nervous smile.

"Heeeyy buddy. I need a favor."

"If it's to make you look cool infront of your fans it's a loss."

"Ouch, that was one time."

"One too many." Witt gave a huff and looked behind himself to make gestures but stop when there was a object thrown in his direction.

"Stop your whining, or I'll give you something to complain about." Witt gave a annoyed look at the robot before looking at me again.

"Grummpy tin can..." Immediately his comment was met with a twinkies to the head. He looked at the fallen food and then the suspect.

"Really? That was a perfectly good twinkie!"

"Told you I'll give you something to complain about." He look at me again with a sigh.

"I need to borrow some red paint. I had a bit left but SOMEONE decided to pull a joke on Doc and Pathfinder." A mechanical chuckle could be heard.

"It was worth it."

"Let's see if you think so after AJ kicks both our asses."

"Yours, I'll be hidden somewhere." Witt face went from sour to a sigh knowing that the machine was right.

"I don't have time to go to the store and get more since I'm leaving for the weekend in a few hours. So as a fellow legend, can you save me from getting pelted with twinkies by giving some of yours?" As if on cue another twinkie hit him in the head. I looked at Witt and then the growing pile of food on the ground next to him.

"I only have green right now."

"Green works!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Then you shouldn't have wasted your red paint drawing on Pathfinder!" He was met with low grumbling. I opened a drawer and pulled out a small jar of green paint. Witt reached for it but I shook my head.

"I'm not risking AJ coming after me next because you left it unsupervised." He noded and leaned in to whisper something.

"Fine, but don't say anything when I work on Revenant." I gave a small nod and followed the guy to his workstation.

"So big guy, since Crypto doesn't trust us with his paint, no thanks to you. He gets to watch us work! Fun, right?" Revenant looked at me and then at Elliott. "Don't worry, Hymn is the best secret keeper!" Revenant rolled his eyes and put his hands on the desk next to him. That's why Witt needed paint? To cover up HR logo? Immediately Witt got to work painting over the logos on the hands and once that was done he moved to to back of the robot neck. It finally made sense, he's covering up the logo for Revenant. It's a small task but it does make a difference in the robot's behavior. Once done Revenant admired the paint job with a nod. He stretched his joints before walking away.

"Good luck with the medic, she's on her way."

"Rev?" Elliott handed the jat and went to chase down the robot. "Come on! Don't leave alone to face AJ! Revenant!" The robot let out a crackle before vanishing in smoke. Moments later AJ was standing outside the door with a paint covered Doc and Path with possibly one of the scariest glares. Elliott instantly started trying to calm the girl down.

"Witt."

"It wasn't me! Revenant did it! Right Pathfinder? Path?" Aj crossed her arms and continued to glare.

"And who gave him red paint?" I started to inch my way out of the room as AJ gave him a tongue lashing. Once out I gave a sigh in relief but stiffened when I sensed a familiar figure looming over me. I look up to see Revenant watching the scene on the otherside of the glass with amusement.

"You set him up." Revenant gave a small nod and walked away.

"Maybe next time he won't volunteer me to help Pathfinder find his friendship bracelet in World's Edge." Yikes, I've seen how small that bracelet is.... yeah Witt had this coming.

"She's going to come after you eventually."

"I already told her that I'll give her Doc a spa day if she just focused the yelling part on Witt. She agreed as long as Doc looks shiny and new in the end." So Aj was in on this too. I look in the window again seeing Elliott on the verge of a heart attack while Aj poked him in the chest with her finger. I let out a small chuckle and walked away as well. Before I didn't understand thier relationship but now it makes sense. Revenant eventually came to me for a favor of his own. He explained that his programming glitches sometimes and he can't stop the flashbacks from happening. It's been getting worse as time goes on and he wants me to recalibrate it to ease the memory dumps or get rid of it. Took time but I managed to program a filter. It won't stop the false memories but it won't hit him as hard. Now he can actually work through it without a breakdown. A few days after that I found a old fashioned cell phone. Attached to the phone was a note with messy handwriting.

 _'Thanks for the assistance.'_  
 _\- R._  
I glanced down at the phone and decided to open it. There was only one contact number and it was listed as 'Red Head'. I pushed dial and put the phone to my ear. Immediately a familiar voice met my ears.

"Tae?"

"Mila?" Immediately tears and questions came out of me. We spent hours talking about what happened and catching up. She's safe for now, apparently Revenant droped her off at one of his safe houses in a small town. No one asks questions and she works to buy food. I felt so much relief and gratitude at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry it took so long, I started a new job and didn't have much time to figure out where I want this to go.

**Octane POV**

I sat at the edge of Aj bed and watched her work on Doc. Apparently the Rev dude gave a good clean but in the process loosen a screw. The chica said it wasn't that big of a deal since Doc hasn't been this detailed in a long time. Something about small cracks that she can't get to. But seemed the amigo knew what he was doing since Doc and Aj seem alot more happier then before. I leaned back and took out my sketchbook to doodle some new designs for for Elliott. The guy wanted me to do something special for him to wear for the new season next month. No one will admit it but my fashion expertise is far better then the PR that like to play dress up with us. The Halloween event is a perfect example! If I had any say, the girls outfits would have been more elegant and scary. I mean, really? Green skin? It would have made more since to dress Wraith up as something ghost like or even more elegant evil then childish. Even Wattson would have been more adorable as a Pikachu then whatever she was supposed to be. A dino? A kid wearing a dino pjs? I'll ask her later.

"Hey Tivo!" I look up to see Aj pating Doc on the head with a nod.

"What's up Amiga?"

"I was talking to Elliott today-"

"Don't you mean yell? The whole building can you hear you rip the poor guy apart." I held back laughter at her glare.

"I mean _AFTER_ that! Anyways, Witt wanted to know if you can design something for Revenant. The guy been mopey lately and Witt figured you can make something that would cheer him up."

"Any suggestions? Is it for the ring or casual?" I started to sketch out his framing while Aj thought it over. I could do both but I need to know which to prioritize.

"Do casual for now. The guy doesn't really have much to wear in the public." I noded ans started thinking up ideas.

"Do you know if his shoulder spikes can be removed?"

"Elliott said he was able to switch out some of his framing when they made him wear that dumb watermelon hawk outfit."

"Yeah, that was a eye sore to everyone. So that makes it easier to work with." I started to sketch out different types of shirts. Aj approached and sat right next to me to give input.

"Wraith said he feels the need to cover his head most of the time."

"Okay, so well give him a hood." Wonder if the guy is more of a hoodie, sweater, or suiet. He use to be a hitman so the suiet might be the right direction. The guy seems to like the red and black color scheme so I'll work with that. Now for material..... wonder if Amanda knows of anything that can be stretchy enough but sleek. I'll give her a call later and order whatever she recommends.

**Renee POV**

I walked next to Revenant and Elliott as we approached Octavio room. I didn't tell Rev why we were going just that there's a small surprise for him. He grunted out a fine and that if he didn't like it then he's yeeting Elliott off the nearest cliff to which Elliott asked me repeatedly if I think Rev will like it. Once outside the room I knocked on the door and waited. I glanced at Revenant with a small smile.

"Please be nice. If you don't like it then we will understand just don't try to kill anyone in the process." Revenant gave me a small nod. The door opened to reveal Aj standing there with a big smile.

"Silva is grabbing the box. Come in and take a seat." We all entered the room and picked a spot. Octavio immediately came back in the room with a medium size box and a smaller one.

"Hey amigos! You guys are ready to be impressed?" He held the box up to Rev with excitment. Rev took the big one first and used my head as a way to balance it while he opened it. I sent a glare up to him in response.

"Really?"

"Shush skinsuit, I'm opening up a gift." I made a grumpy face and ignored it. I'll get back at him later. After a moment of opening the flaps I heard a small gasp. I gave a smirk all ready knowing he likes it. He put the box down on the floor and pulled out the mask. It was a demonic goat mask. He stayed looking at it while tracing over the features in awe.

"What do you think big guy?" I glanced at Elliott to see him nervously step back while sending Octavio glares. My guess he doesn't like the idea of Rev running around with a demon mask.

"I....I really do appreciate it. It's alot better then that hawk outfit they made."

"Your welcome amigo! I also made sure none of the plating had HR logo on it. Elliott stressed how important that was to you." I watch as Elliott made a bunch of shush faces before face palming. Revenant looked at Elliott and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Witt, I'm pretty sure it's not much of a secret anymore after telling Natalie and Mako."

"So scary murder robot won't kill me?"

"Scary murder robot won't kill you." Dorks, I swear the both of them are.

"Look at the other one! I designed that one to wear outside of the arena." Rev opened the smaller box and pulled out a black/red suiet with a hood. Even I wasn't too sure on how he would react to this. But since it's still in one piece I guess it wasn't a bad choice.

"How did you know I like suites?"

"I might have asked Tae to do a little digging in your files for fashion taste. He said that's all I'm getting. Not like I really wanted to know anything else the creepy robot place did to you..." I watch Rev tense for a second before relaxing. He stood up with the box and walked towards the bathroom.

"Guess we'll have to see if it fits." I sent a small smile as he shut the door. I moved to sit on the otherside of room so I wasn't used as a table again. After a moment he came out again wearing the suiet in a it's glory. He was even straightening up his tie. Octavio really do know what he's doing.

"Yup possibly my best work besides Lifeline Ashes outfit." Revenant looked at me with a questioning look before glancing downwards and I gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a tilt of the head before nodding.

"Thank you Octavio, I owe you one." Silence filled the room before Elliott started being overly dramatic.

"Revenant thanked someone! Quick! It's the end of time!" All of us felt the urge to kill him instantly. Luckily Rev throwing a random silence ball amid at Witt head was enough to shut him up.

"Alright you two, as fun as it is to watch Elliott make a fool of himself. Mako is expecting us for dinner soon." Everyone nodded to Aj in agreement, well almost everyone.

"Hey!" I gave a small peck on his cheek as I walked by. I pulled him with me as we lift and walked next to Rev as he kept fidgeting with the cuffs.

"You look pretty fancy in the suiet."

"I always seen it as a extension of myself. Professional, cut clean, and straight to the point."

"Uh huh, is that why you feel the need to steal my sweets every time I get back from the store? Mr. Professional?"

"Whoever said my professional degree was only in killing? I graduated candy island as well." I let out a snort before glancing over to Octane. He looked at me and I mouthed thank you to the speed demon. He gave a thumbs up and went back to annoying AJ.

_**~~~Time Skip 4 months later** _

**Octane POV**

I exit the fabric store with the goods in hand. I looked around for my companions but didn't see them. Guess I'll meet them at the car then. I continue to walk to the parking lot but stopped when a group of men stepped in front of me. What I assumed was the leader pulled out a gun.

"Silva, you got some nerve walking around like this. Heard daddy dearest is looking for you. Wonder how much he's willing to pay for your pretty little head." I gave a sigh in tiredness. This shit again? Even after I leave I still have to deal with this. Just before I could make a jab I noticed a dark familiar figure appearing behind the guy farthest in the back. I watch as his neck got snapped without the other three noticing.

"That depends, how much of your guts are you willing to lose?" The second of the remaining three turn around, guy #2 got implied while #3 went for his gun only to have it turned on him instantly. I watch as all that remains was the scared shit less leader who was looking at Revenant with fear. Aj ran up to me while cringing at the bodies.

"No one said Silva had a personal killer robot!" Revenant got closer to the leader and chuckled.

"You know now. I suggest you pass that info along before you wish I killed you like your buddies here. Scram!" I watch the guy take a step back and run for the hills. Once out of sight I look to my companions with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it." Aj smacked me upside the head instantly.

"The last time you 'handled it' you were bed ridden for two weeks." I rubbed the sore spot and pouted before glancing back at the robot. I put my fist up for a fist bump and a smile.

"Thanks amigo, would have been a pain to have this one fussing over me." He looked at the fist and made his own before slowly bumping mine.

"I couldn't let some punks kill my favorite designer. Especially since he hasn't made that blue suite yet." I let out a chuckle and walked towards the car. Once the other two enter did I start pulling out of the driveway. The car filled with silence for the rest of the way besides Aj occasional questions about Revenant therapy sessions. Can't believe she actually got him to agree to it, nevermind it's Che. Of course she got him to agree to it.


End file.
